Aishiteru ("I love you")
by mariko-chan
Summary: A valentines fic. L/A shounen-ai with a little surprise thrown in at the end


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkein. 

Author's note: Yes, I **am** a hopeless romantic. This is what happens when you listen to old Nat King Cole CDs and practice Shakespeare. Anyway, this fic is written prematurely for Thursday. A/L shounen-ai. 

Legolas Greenleaf paced back and forth across the wind swept grass of a small grove of trees. Any other being would have worn a path in the ground by now, but Legolas' light steps barely tread upon the ground. Though his steps were light, his heart was heavy with pain and worry. Legolas paused briefly to turn his face towards the sky. He drank in the light of the full moon, eyes closed in an expression of hopeful sorrow. Why had he done it? Why had he let Frodo talk him into this? He remembered their conversation just a few days before:

__

"If you love him then why don't you tell him?" Frodo asked reasonably. Legolas sighed. 

"Oh Frodo, tis not as simple as that"

"You're frightened, aren't you?" Frodo gazed at Legolas intensely. He had never seen the normally composed, light-hearted elf this distressed. Frodo watched the elf's expression. He recognized it with a pang; it was the same look Aragorn cast upon Legolas every day. Frodo knew if the two would only tell each other how they felt, things would work out. The trick was getting them to tell. Legolas had lowered his eyes. Frodo knew he was going to have to give him a shove. 

That was when Legolas had allowed Frodo to talk him into this crazy scheme. He put a hand to his forehead. His cheeks burned as he remembered the letter he had left Aragorn. Frodo had persuaded him to leave Aragorn a note, asking him to meet Legolas here when the first star shown in the sky. But many stars now littered the sky. Legolas resumed his pacing.

********

Aragorn sighed as he returned to his room. It had been such a long day, Aragorn hadn't been back to his room since he had awaken that morning. He stretched out on his bed, exhausted, when something crunched on his pillow. He sat up, startled, and picked up a thin envelope, reading simply "Aragorn." He opened it and pulled out a plain piece of parchment. His eyes widened as he read:

__

Dear Aragorn,

I don't know what possesses me to write this letter, or what good I believe will come of itsomething told me to write it anyway. When I was growing up I always told myself I would never fall in love. But I've learned over the years that love is not something you choose. I thought I could fight it, thought I could stop myself from being hurt. I thought I was strong enough to beat it; now I know how vulnerable I truly am. How naïve. I refused to believe at first. I couldn't believe it had happened. But I've learned, you can't help who you fall in love with. It is difficult to pen these words, and yet they are simply words for me to hide behind. Because I am a coward, and I wish I were braver like you so this wouldn't be so painful. Wish I was as strong as you so it wouldn't hurt me so. But it does hurt. And I'm dying of a broken heart. I can't hold it inside any longer. I'm so sorry Aragorn, I don't want to ruin our friendship. You are the best friend I have ever had, and I do not wish to lose you. But I can no longer hide. I love you. I always have. I know you most likely do not return my feelings, and if this is so I will understand. But I beg of you, if there is even the slightest chance that you feel the same, please, meet me in the maple grove when the first star adorns the sky.

Legolas

Aragron dropped the page in shock. He had loved Legolas since the day they met. But he had never fathomed in the deepest corner of his mind that the blonde elf would return his feelings. Happiness coursed through him, then suddenly, a deep chill. "meet me in the maple grove when the first star adorns the sky," that was hours ago! If he missed this chance and caused the elf more grief he would never forgive himself. Aragorn sprinted out of the room as though running from death. He only prayed he wasn't too late.

********

Frodo tip-toed towards the small clearing, not wishing to interrupt anything. He peeked around a tree and dropped his stealth in shock. Legolas was sitting under a tree, moonlight glowing on every feature. His head was turned toward the stars, and tears streamed silently down his face. The sight was enough to break Frodo's heart. Legolas looked up at him, smiling shakily through his tears.

"Legolas?" Frodo asked tentatively.

"II guess it was foolish of me to hopeit's justI thought he would come." Legolas whispered softly.

********

Aragorn padded silently towards the grove with all the speed he could muster. He hoped with his entire being that Legolas was still there. Heart pounding he reached the gap in the trees. He hurriedly halted himself from flying forward into the glade. Aragron gasped. Legolas was sitting on the ground, back against a tree. His knees were tucked up against his chest and he looked so innocent, so young. The moonlight played across his hair and skin, making them glow. Silver tears streamed down his face. He was the most beautiful creature Aragorn had ever seen; and the most heart-wrenching. Aragron was suddenly aware of Frodo's presence in the trees behind Legolas. His sharp hearing caught Legolas' voice whisper 

"II guess it was foolish of me to hopeit's justI thought he would come." Aragorn's heart seemed to tear in two with guilt. If only he'd been here sooner! Aragorn suddenly found his voice.

"Legolas!" Legolas looked up, hardly daring to believe what he saw. 

"Aragron?" He stood, slowly and took a few halting steps across the clearing. Aragorn crossed it in two steps. "I thought you weren't coming," Legolas stuttered. 

"I got here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long." Aragron looked at Legolas searchingly. Legolas lowered his eyes.

"I would wait forever for you," he whispered. Aragorn smiled and tilted Legolas' chin upward, forcing him to look at him. He cupped Legolas' cheek in his other hand. Tears still streamed silently down his face. Aragron brushed one away.

"I know." He whispered. He kissed Legolas softly, drawing the shaking elf close. When they finally broke apart, Legolas blushed. Aragorn chuckled and took the elf's face in both his large hands.

"I love you Legolas." He whispered fiercely, kissing the elf again.

Frodo watched the exchange, silent and forgotten from the trees. He smiled wistfully. A hand clasped his shoulder.

"True love always wins out in the end, eh Mr.Frodo?" Frodo glanced back at Sam and smiled. 

"Indeed it does, Sam, indeed it does." Somehow Frodo's hand found Sam's and together the two hobbits silently watched elf and man embrace. Hand in hand.

Author's Note: They say that penguins are communal but do not love. They can't afford the pain. If we could close our hearts and lock away love and intimacy perhaps we would not be pained so. But love is far too deep, and our intimacies are more precious if they can be taken away. So while penguins can not love, our hearts are not made of stone or ice, and my heart does not fear to warm. So remember this, and I believe it's true: "'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
